The Journal of A Werewolf
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Sequel to The Night of the Werewolf.will get slash.RL SB Remus is now ignored by his father, raised alone by his loving mother, and has to bear James Potter and, in a different way Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Don't own anything, except the things I made up myself.

Warning; Contains mild slash. Nothing heavy ( yet)

Wow, This must be the longest chapter ever written by me..

Remus heard hushed voices as he opened his eyes, his sight slighty blurry.

'Mr Lupin? Please close your eyes for a second so I can wash your face.' Said a strange voice to his right.

'Where's Greyback? What happened!?' he choked.

'You were bitten. By Greyback. You…Remus you've got lycanthropy.' Said his mother softly.

Remus looked about the room, no sign of his father.

'He's gone to work.' Clémence explained ( his mother)

'He hates me now, doesn't he?'

'You know how he thinks about werewolves, Remus.' Remus sighed deeply and the healer dried off his face.

'You can go home now, if you feel alright. We explained everything she needs to know to your mother.' Then, turning to Clémence 'If there are any complications, contact us immediately.'

' You'd better sit down for a moment, love…'Said Clémence, pouring Remus some tea.

'On the night of the full moon, you go down the cellar and we'll lock you up in a unbreakable cage. I'm sorry, but the other options were too horrible to think of.

During the transformation you will endure great pain.

Within the next few weeks you'll notice your senses have heightened.' 'M-mum..I was just thinking…What about Hogwarts?'

Remus had dreamed of going to Hogwarts since the moment he'd heard about it. He really loved to read and discover new things.

'I…I don't know. I don't think the current Headmaster accepts…werewolves. We'll just have to see.'

The next weeks he read and read and read everything he could find on werewolves. His father barely spoke to him, only when extremely necessary.

His hearing, sight, sense of smell and taste had gotten better.

He could tell when his mother was walking behind him by smelling it. He liked that. It gave him a weird feeling of safety.

' Remus, dinners ready!'

He ran down the stairs. Because of the full moon, his mother had made his favourite dinner, steak with champion sauce and beans.

'The healer said I should write down all the symptoms.'

'Oh..Well I feel like…not quite like I've got to puke..but it's like I don't know. A bit weird I guess.'

'Anything else? Let me check you over.'

'No…Well, a bit dizzy perhaps.' Clémence wrote it all down on a piece of parchment.

'M-mum, my skins itching' He said, rubbing his arm.

'Oh dear, it's starting! Come on, down the cellar.' Clémence stayed surprisingly calm.

Remus follow his mother and locked himself up in the cage.

' I'm going to sit here , and I'll write everything down. I need it anyway.' She said, waving vaguely with her hand.

'I'll wear an Invisibility and an Scent Concealing Charm.'

Remus nodded and sat down on the cold, stone floor.

Suddenly, after about half an hour, the itching became worse and it felt as though a thousand hands were trying to rip him apart.

He started to cry and he called for his mum, who didn't move nor said anything.

'M-mum! My back hurts so ba- Aargh!' The transformation had started.

Skin was replaced by silver hair, a small, sweet child head with a hairy muzzle. His kind, amber eyes were the only thing Clémence recognized from her son.

Not disgusted, not scared, she wrote everything down, every horrible detail.

From how she could practically hear every bone snapping as it changed form and position, to the small whimpering of the wolf.

Remus woke up due the noise of his parents having a huge row.

'He's only six years old, he can't do anything about it!'

'I just can't accept my son being a werewolf!!' His father shouted.

' Well you'll have to! I was with him, three days ago. Where were you as he went through the possibly most terrifying experience ever?! Where?!' His mother shrieked.

'It's not my fault he went into the woods alone!!'

'But it is your fault he got bitten! You and your stupid, ridiculous hate against werewolves! If you'd accepted Fenrirs request he wouldn't be a werewolf. That request, it was reasonable. It was logical! I don't care that he's a werewolf, I love him no matter what! But you, you disgust me , John Lupin!' She spat ,before walking into Remus' bedroom.

' Sorry, did I wake you up with my yelling?' She asked gently.

'Yeah…It's okay.' His voice was raspy.

' In a few days the bite mark will start to show.' She conjured a picture from her pocket.

'This was my brother…He was bitten too. He chose for it, for his love. This is what the bite mark will look like.'

A crescent moon was on the shoulder of a young ,handsome man.

'How come I didn't know you have a brother?'

'He died four months after you were born. Got into a fight with another werewolf.' Her voice was tight.

'Oh…I'm sorry.' He reached out to touch her hand and she took it. ' I spoke with Fenrir at St. Mungos. He had a bad full moon. He said he didn't really care who he bit. He just wanted the rights. He was sorry to bother you with the curse though.'

'He seemed so nice when I met him. A bit strange, yes, but nice. He really had a point…With the rights, I mean. But there are too many people like Dad at the Ministry. It's never going to work.'

' I know, hunny… I know.' She looked just as sad as he felt.

' You must be very hungry! I'll make you some breakfast.'

LADIELADIELADIELALALALALALALDIEDOODIEDOODIEDOOLALALALALALALALL

As years went by, Remus and his father drifted further apart.

His mother was his only friend.

He was sixteen now, and had grown shy and scared of big crowds.

He thought everybody would reject and hate him, just like his father.

John Lupin never spoke to him, let alone he'd pester him with remarks about werewolves. But that was just it, the silence.

And the looks. The looks , fear intertwined with hate.

He barely came home anymore.

And not even his loving mother could convince him that not everyone would be like that.

Remus had been home-schooled, very intelligent, and it brought great pain to know he'd never be able to study or get a job.

'Mum! Syprus has a letter! From Hogwarts!!!MUMMM!!' He yelled.

Clémence stormed into the kitchen and said excited;'Open up!!'

' _Dear Mister Lupin._

_We are pleased to inform you you've been accepted into Hogwarts High School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

'But …I thought I'd never be accepted! Every time we asked the Headmaster told us no!'

Clémence snatched the letter.'Listen; "_Due the passing of our Headmaster Professor A.J Krumpsz Albus Dumbledore has been appointed. He hereby accepts Mr.Lupin and his condition._

_He will be sorted together with the First Years and placed into the sixth year of his house. I am aware of the home-schooling and fully trust your word that he'll be able to cope with the school work._

_Arrangements for the full moon have been made._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mc.Gonnagol."_ '

'That's great!! Oh merlin!! Finally!!! Now I can actually graduate!!'

His mother was jumping up and down.'This is such a great opportunity! Now you'll get to study in a real school, with real teachers! Oh my…You need new clothes!! Come on, grab a coat!'

She dragged him off to the fire place, he grabbed a coat on the way.

' Where are we going?'

'Diagon Alley of course!'

They bought new robes, three new black slacks, new shirts and pullovers and jumpers and blouses and a really nice, long furry white coat.

'And I think you need new shoes too!'

Remus looked down at his ratty old, tattered shoes;'Yeah..' He said sheepily.

'Come on, I know an excellent shop!'

'Can I help you with anything?' Asked the chewing gum chewing witch from behind the counter, looking up from her magazine.

'Yes. Those new dragonhide boots. We'd like to try them on. Size six.'

'Colour? We have crimson red, amber with gold, black with silver, emerald green with silver and dark blue with gold.'

The girl sounded extremely bored.

' I think… Black with silver.' She went away and Clémence whispered.'Horrible service, but the quality of the shoes is what matters.'

**( Warning, here comes a bit of slash, not much though)**

'Clémence Lupin?' A surprised voice said behind them.

Remus and Clémence wheeled around.' Walburga!' She exclaimed.

Her best friend from Durmstrang!

The women was very pretty, tall and fine shaped. Her black hair reached till her waist. Her sons looked just like a male copy of her.

'This is my eldest son,Sirius. He's in Gryffindor.' Walburga added with a sneer.

Clémence gasped, a Black in Gryffindor.

'Yes, I know. Strange isn't it? And this is Regulus.'

Remus was staring at Sirius, and he realised that, but he couldn't pull away.

His eyes, oh his eyes. They were a strange silvery colour, cold and uncaring. His straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips gave him a rich look, his hair being rebel long, a full way past his shoulders.

'Remus.' His mother nudged him with her foot.' Sorry, what?'

'This is Remus. He's starting Hogwarts soon. His first year there.' Clémence said proudly.

'First year? Aren't you a bit old for that?' Sirius spoke.

His voice was so deep and alluring, Remus almost forgot to answer.

' Err…Well, I'm not a first year. I'm sixth year. But it's my first year át Hogwarts so…Well…' He stammered.

He wasn't that good at conversing, as you might notice.

' Here are your shoes.' The girl said, interrupting Walburga's sentence rudely.

' Excuse me, I was talking here!'She sneered.

The girl scampered back behind the counter.

Remus put the boots on and walked around for a while.

'Nice choice, black and silver. Matches with me.' Said Sirius with a flirty wink.

' W-what?'Remus choked out.

'Sirius, stop pestering that poor boy! He's not used to attention from boys, let alone you hitting on him!' Walburga scolded. Sirius flashed Remus a last smile and then walked back to his mother. 'I want those too.'

'What was that in there?' Clémence asked as soon as they left the shop.

'What?'

'The way you acted around Sirias.' She said.

'Sirius.' He corrected her before he could stop himself.

'You have something to tell me!' She giggled.

'I don't know what happened.He's just so …so…'

'Sexy?' 'MUM!' he exclaimed.

'Sorry, sorry.' She chuckled. He blushed furious red.

' He's just a really attractive person.'

'This could get interesting. From what I've heard…'

'What?'

'Nothing, it's not my secret to tell.'

A/N

The first chappie of the Sequel to The Night of the Werewolf!!


	2. The Beginning

'Remus, when you are at Hogwarts, you can't tell your roommates anything about you being a werewolf.' Said Clémence gently as she was cutting the cucumber and Remus the chicken.

'I know. But what do I tell them? Where will I be when it's full moon?'

His mother stopped her cutting and said seriously;'I need to teach you how to lie.'

'But Mum, you always said it was a bad th-'

'Thing to do, yes, but not when it's necessary. You can tell them when you're ready, when you know they won't care.'

' Oh…I guess it's okay, then?' 'It is.' Clémence nodded firmly.

'I was taught how to lie by my own mother, and boy, she's the best as far as I know. You see, at Durmstrang you can't trust anyone. Yes I had friends, good friends, but we all had secrets, we all lied all the time, and we knew it.'

'Oh.' He managed, he didn't really know what to say. Clémence barely spoke of her time at Durmstrang.

'So I've decided to teach you. First, you must control yourself. Also, a few spells can help you.'

' Control myself?'

'Control your emotions to show, meaning; learn not to blush so easily, or to have a mask. I have many. Watch.'

From one second to another, Remus watched his mother's gentle expression turn into a stony one. One with no emotions.

'Wow.' He whistled.

'Another one.' Her face turned from stony to shy, from shy to sad, from sad to icy, from icy to pouting.

'That's so amazing.' He beamed at her.

'I know!' She morphed back to her normal, gentle expression ( although now Remus was starting to doubt if it _really_ was her normal expression)

'Will I be able to do that?!' He exclaimed after finishing the chicken and chucking it into the pile of ingredients.

'I think, no , know that you will. You are my child after all. Come on, dinner won't be ready until six, we can start on the lessons a bit.'

Clémence seated herself at the dinner table and folded her slender hands together.

'Right, lets see how you are at lying at the moment. What did Sirius say?'

He promptly started to blush;'Nothing, really.'

'You're not even trying.' She stated with a small smile.

' Sorry.' He muttered, trying to compose himself.

' Try again. And lie. Tell a good lie.'

' He told me I looked like an old rag that was dragged in the mud too much.'

'That was better. But you see, when you lie, it's better to stay close to the truth. Don't over-do the lie. For example…

I once told a friend of mine, who wore this awful dress,

" Mary, I don't think that dress suits your great figure." It looked perfectly fine on her, but it was so ugly, I couldn't bare seeing it. Also, when you tell a lie, a complement in the lie about the person you are lying to makes most people, at least the ones who aren't suspicious, believe you. People like positive attention.'

' Oooh.' He said, as if seeing the light.

'See what I mean?' He nodded and she went on.

'Try it yourself. Tell me something when I least expect it, something that isn't true at all.'

So was it that Remus would lie to his mother.

He'd never lied in his entire life.

Well, not badly.

Okay, so maybe he had, but she'd always found out( now he knew how , she was the Daughter of The Queen of Lies, as she liked to call herself).

Remus decided he'd better make a Plan.

A good Plan.

But the problem was, he had no idea.

No good ones, anyway.

' Mum.' He began a few days after he made his Plan. Yes, Remus had come up with a Plan.

'Yes, sweetheart.'

'I need new boxers.' There , his first lie.

'Really.' She said, not looking up from her book.

'Yes.' Another one.

'And why, pray tell, is that?' she sighed.

'They are old and they look funny. I don't want to seem such a dork when I'm at Hogwarts.'

'Aha.' She said, smiling to herself.

Remus loved his boxers, which were brand new by the way.

'So, can we go buy some?' He said, feigning what he hoped to be a hopeful tone.

'Hmm. That was pretty good.' Clémence stated.

'But you figured me out.' Clémence nodded.

'Yes, that's true. But if I hadn't known we shopped last weekend I would've bought it.'

He smiled at her, and then remembered something.

'Mum, what do I do about my scars?' His voice was so tiny and fearful, Clémence needed to control herself not to hug him, Remus didn't really like contact that much. The only time he'd allow it was after full moon.

' I'll teach you a concealment charm.' She said, hoping it would all work out.

TIME.FLIES.REALLY.FAST.IN.THIS.STORY

'Okay, you got everything you need?' Clémence said, double checking everything.

'Yes.' Remus stated, he was going to go to Hogwarts! Finally!!

' Remus, walk straight through that wall.' Clémence said for the third time.

Remus had a lot of trouble with concentrating on anything right now, he was so nervous, he could barely stand still.

He did as his mother told him, and was surprised when he did not collide with the wall, as he'd expected.

'You have got to hurry Remus! Here, a present for at school. Open it when you are alone!' She said, pushing him onto the train, while planting a package in his hands. She kissed his cheek and he went inside.

As he found himself an empty compartment, really there were a lot of people on that train, he sighed.

He closed the door and sat down on the fine, leather seats.

Curious as he was, he grabbed his gift and tore the paper around it off.

In his lap lay a beautiful, simple black leather diary. Inside it was a letter from his mother, that explained how this journal worked.

You had to use firstly a password to be able to touch it, then a charm to make the locket appear and thirdly, you need a special key, and his mother advised him to charm it so it looked like a normal hanger instead of a key, and wear it as a necklace.

He followed her instructions and no sooner had he put his journal in his trunk, the door slit open.

'Lupin?' Said a familiar voice, slightly surprised.

He turned around and saw him.

Sirius.

And he was not alone, he noted in the back of his mind.

'This is our compartment.' Said a boy with glasses and extremely messy hair. Another boy who looked kind of like a rat to Remus, nodded and revealed his long front teeth as he smiled cruelly.

'I know him. He's the son of Clémence Lupin, who was my mother's best friend.' Said Sirius, sitting down next to Remus.

'So he's a Slytherin.' Said Glasses-Boy ,actually , more like sneered.

'I haven't been sorted yet.' Remus spoke for the first time.

Rat Boy snorted. 'Well, if you don't mind, be so kind to leave ou-'

'James, he'll stay.' Said Sirius.

'But if he's the son of your mother's best friend, he can't seriously be a nice kid.' James snarled.

'Do not insult my mother.' Remus said coldly, surprising himself the most. But no one was to insult his mother.

'See.' James pointed out. 'James, he stays here. I met him and his mother and they didn't seem anything more like Dark Wizards than you do.'

'I—Sirius!' James whined. Sirius shot him a meaningful look and James stopped immediately. He sat down, the Rat Boy next to him and introduced himself.'I'm James Potter.' He said rather stiffly.

'Peter Pettigrew.' Said the Rat Boy.

'Remus Lupin.' Remus said, retrieving a book from his bag.

" The Truth about Dark Creatures."

Sirius shot the book a look before snorting.

'Yeah, like any of those books tell the truth about Dark Creatures. It's not like they interviewed one.'

Peter sniggered. 'This book actually does. It's written by my mothers brother.' Remus commented.

His tone was neutral, and held no signs of the sadness he felt as he spoke. Clémence had told him a lot of stories about her brother, and his lover.

A/N

Second chapter!!

Hope you liked it!

Review!


	3. His First Month

Disclaimer

I don't own anything!

_18.30 Friday 6th of November_

_Dear…diary, I guess._

_I don't really know how to greet you._

_I can't think of anything else, though._

_Anyway, I've just had my first month at Hogwarts._

_I love it! The whole school, the things you learn, and the library! It's huge!_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor, and I share a dorm with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom and…SIRIUS BLACK!!!_

_That is just insane._

_I mean, he's so…unlike me._

_I don't think any of them like me that much, Sirius is the only one who took the trouble of talking to me, showing me the way through Hogwarts._

_We had double Potions today, and there's this Slytherin guy, Severus Snape, who's really good at Potions, and Peter threw a Dungbomb in his nearly perfectly done cauldron full of whatever we were making, I can't remember._

_He lost us ten points! And he got detention._

_Oh, they've just entered the dorm. Don't seem to notice me._

_Anyway, got to stop before they see._

'He's such a prissy boy.' Said James, throwing his bag on his bed. Peter laughed'Yeah, surprised me he isn't a Prefect.'

'Ahem' Remus coughed delicately.

'Oh, hello Remus.' Said James surprised. 'Didn't, er, see you there.' 'Ah yes , that tends to happen a lot.'

'Are you going to join us for dinner?' Asked Peter.

'Yes, in a minute.' Remus closed the journal, put away his ink and quill and hid the journal underneath the floor where a small opening could be seen, underneath his bed.

'JAMES POTTER!!!' Remus heard from downstairs.

He quickly went to see what was going on, and found Lily Evans standing in front of James, her hands on her hips, lips pursed tightly together and eyes small slits.

'I told you "No." five years ago and my answer has not changed!' She turned on her heel and stomped out of the Common Room.

'Way to go mate!' Said Sirius, who'd been lounging on the sofa with some girl by his side. James grunted, stomped out as well, Peter following him.

'Remus! My saviour! Let's have dinner, shall we!?' Sirius said in a dramatic voice, jumping up from the sofa faster then you could say Werewolf.

Remus nodded and he and Sirius walked to the Great Hall, Sirius doing all the talking.

'But this wasn't such a bad first month, was it?' He asked as he sat down next to James.

'It was okay.' Remus started filling his plate. He wasn't really in the mood for talking.

But then again, was he ever?

'What did you think of my prank on Snivelly?'

Peter asked excited. 'Snivelly?' Remus raised his eyebrows at that. 'Snape.' James said in between two bites.

'Oh…Well I guess…He didn't really appreciate it.'

James, Peter and Sirius started laughing, causing Remus to feel like an idiot.

'Of course he d-d-didn't appreciate it…That's the whole point.' James managed. But Remus did not show his embarrassment, he just put on his mask.

'Re,' Said Sirius, clapping Remus on the shoulder. 'That was so funny.' Remus flinched at the contact and thought"Re?"

BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBLAHHHHHH

'Good evening, Remus.' Greeted Lily as she went up the stairs for the Girls Dormitory.

'LILY!!!' James shouted, jumping up from his chair and giving her a bow.

'Shove off, Potter.' Lily groaned.

'Nice talking to you too, my flower!' James called after her with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

'She loves me, just doesn't know it yet.' He "whispered" to Peter and Sirius, who rolled their eyes at Remus.

'Jamie-boy has a crush on Evans.' Sirius said in a teasing tone.

'But she hates him with passion.' Added Peter.

'I just told you, she loves me!' James said, getting a little irritated.

'Sure ,Jamie, sure.'Sirius snickered.

Remus felt a little left out.

Yeah, okay, he knew that the three of them had been friends since they'd started Hogwarts in their First year, and that Sirius and James went way back, buts still…

Remus stood up and started towards the Dorm, and Sirius called after him. 'Hey!Where are you going?Rem!'

'I was going to go upstairs and get some sleep. I'm tired.'

He said, not turning around.

'But…' Sirius said, and Remus could just see the pout on his face.

He turned around ,and yes indeed, he was pouting. He looked Sirius straight in the eye and said 'I'm really knackered, okay?'

'Okay, that's fine…Get some sleep then…' Sirius seemed really disappointed.

Remus woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of voices.

'But he's such a pansy!' Said Peter.

'Shut up.' Snarled Sirius.

'Oh come on, Siri! You've noticed him acting around you?'

'What do you mean by that?!'

'He's a ruddy shirtlifter, Sirius, and he's so after you.'

'So what if he was?! I don't care and neither should you, because you know what I-'

'With you it's different! I know you won't stare at me when I get dressed. But he, he get's undressed in the bathroom, so we won't see him, maybe he get's turned on by seeing you! OR me ,or even Peter!'

'Hey!' Sounded the offended voice of Peter.

'Maybe Remus is just shy, ever thought of that? And you being such a bastard all the time isn't helping!'

"Is Sirius defending me?"

'Sirius! You really don't see ,do you?!' James shouted.

'NO I don't! Because there is NOTHING to see.'

'How do you know that?!He even has a freaking journal!'

'So what?!'

'And he writes to his mother every day.'Commented Peter.

'Again, so what?! Don't you miss your mother? You know nothing about Remus, so shut the hell up about him before he wakes up!'

"Think you already accomplished that…"

A/N

Oooo, how will Remus act in the morning?!

Review PLease


	4. Lily catches on

Disclaimer ; I don't own anything or anyone

What happened last chapter ;

'_Sirius! You really don't see ,do you?!' __James shouted._

'_NO I don't! Because there is NOTHING to see.'_

'_How do you know that?!He even has a freaking journal!'_

'_So what?!'_

'_And he writes to his mother every day.'Commented Peter._

'_Again, so what?! Don't you miss your mother? You know nothing about Remus, so shut the hell up about him before he wakes up!'_

"_Think you already accomplished that…"_

The next morning , Remus didn't really know how to act towards the three friends.

He felt a bit ashamed, that they thought ( " Know" his mind corrected) he was in love with Sirius. That he might even be turned on by Peter. Which was just plain disgusting.

He didn't feel angry, which was really how he should feel, his mother told him later in her letter.

He just felt exposed and rather as if a huge secret had been discovered.

"Well, at least they don't know about the wolf." He tried to cheer himself up.

Not that it worked.

'Good morning, Remus.' James greeted as if he'd not yelled about Remus being gay the other night.

'Err…Good morning, James.' Remus said awkwardly. He shifted in his seat at the table in the Great Hall and poked his scrabbled eggs sadly.

'Did you sleep well?' Asked Lily, sliding in next to him. ' Because you look like hell.' Sirius said in a worried tone from across the table. 'No, I'm completely fine.' He forced down a yawn and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Sirius narrowed his eyes to small slits and seemed to examine him before announcing ' I don't believe you.' Remus just shrugged and said 'Well, I'm going to go to class.' 'Wait a sec!' Sirius and Lily both jumped up and followed him, Sirius grabbing a piece of toast on the way.

'We've got History of Magic first thing, right?' Sirius asked, hanging an arm around Remus shoulders nonchalantly. Remus tensed and stuttered 'Y-yeah.'

Tonight was Full Moon, and he wasn't feeling exactly peachy.

Lily frowned at the sight of the tensed boy and made a mental note sort this out.

'Err, Sirius, you're on the Quidditch team, with that stupid git, right?'

'You mean, James? Yeah. Why?' 'Just…asking.'

'You got a crush on Jamesie?' Sirius asked teasingly. 'No, of course not. If you want to know so badly, I'd like it if you could throw the Quaffle against his head, it might deflate his overlarge ego a bit.'

'I'm Beater. And James is my best mate, sorry Evans, can't help you in that department. I recommend Snape, he'd hex him for you anytime. Think he's a bit a in loooove with you.'

Sirius corrected with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes and batted him playfully on the arm.

'Really now, Snivelly is even more obsessed with you than James is.' He said in a mocking serious tone, before laughing again.

'You're not really convincing if you laugh right after your lie.' Remus said softly, repeating his mothers words.

'It wasn't a lie.' Sirius tried, and failed. 'Yes , it was.' Remus said again in the same soft tone of voice.

Lily frowned again but didn't say anything.

They went to sit in the classroom, Lily in the front, Remus and Sirius in the back.

'Do you not find it easier to take notes when you sit closer to the Professor?' Lily asked confused. Remus always took notes, but also always doing so sitting in the back, with the extremely noisy Marauders next to him. Lily found it rather hard to concentrate around them.

'Oh, no. I can hear what Binns says perfectly fine here.' Remus assured her.

She turned around in her seat and started to take pieces of parchment, some ink and a quill out of her bag.

Lily Evans was determined to find out what it was about Remus that was so off.

He seemed a very normal, yet extremely shy and he always seemed a bit scared of larger crowds. He covered himself, she'd noticed, and was always very careful not to show what he was thinking. "He's probably an excellent liar…"

Remus was a bit nervous to be alone, well with Lily on the other side of the classroom, with Sirius. He didn't have anything special to talk about, besides the books he'd read that Sirius only saw in his nightmares.

'So Rems…What do you say about planning a prank with ol' Sirius here?'

"What's with the nicknames…?" Remus asked himself.

'What kind of a prank?' He asked curiously. '…Any prank! We'll go brainstorming right now!'Sirius said excited. 'I've got to take notes. I don't think I've had this stuff at home…'

Sirius started pouting. 'Awwww, pwease? For wittle Siri?'

As much as he wanted to stop looking , Remus could not pull his gaze away. Sirius looked positively adorable. "Bad thoughts!"

'Maybe later, when I'm done with my homework. You can start though.' He offered.

He wanted to help Sirius , really, but he was also afraid James would hate him , that he would think he'd try to steal his friend away.

Sirius grunted and sank back in his seat. 'Fine.' He sulked.

The rest of their classmates came in and a very boring lesson History of Magic began.

A/N

Reviews are welcome!!


	5. Pity for the Shack

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

Later, when Remus was studying in the Common Room, he could not concentrate.

Due the Full Moon, he was feeling like he could throw up his dinner at any time, and his senses being heightened didn't help much either.

Especially not since Lily had decided to study with him. Her perfume was very distracting, and he had been sniffing and sneezing the entire evening so far.

'Did you catch a cold or something?' She asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book.

'No. It's just…your perfume.' He admitted. 'It's distracting. I have a very sensitive nose.'

She frowned again, scribbled something down before replying. 'I'm sorry. Do you want me to sit across the table instead?' 'Yes, please.' He gave her a small smile and went back to his reading.

"_The spell for Animagus Transformation is very complicated."_ He read.

"Why would anyone change into an animal at will?" He thought bitterly, as he would tonight, although not at will. He wondered how anyone could willingly get a werewolf, like his own uncle.

A first year dropped a note beside him. It was from Dumbledore, he said.

He thanked the boy and read the note. He was expected at the Headmasters office ten.

He glanced at his watch. It was only nine, he still had an hour left. He didn't feel like reading anymore, though.

He looked around the common room, seeing if he could find Sirius or even James.

'They're out again.' Lily said in a scornful tone. She obviously didn't approve of Sirius and James' rule breaking either. 'Regretfully I'm not on duty tonight, I can't punish them..'

He chuckled and decided he would lie down before going through hell. 'I'm going up the dorm, if you don't mind studying alone.' He offered a smile and she smiled back. 'No, of course, that's okay.'

He laid down on his soft bed and set his alarm. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up though, it wasn't because of his alarm. It was because of the huge racket James and Sirius were making.

'Stop it , James. I don't want a girlfriend.' Said an angry Sirius. Remus quietly slid out of bed and saw he'd been asleep for only half an hour. He growled softly deep in throat and dragged himself towards the bathroom. He wasn't feeling like listening to the other boys' banter.

That discussion had been the only thing James wanted to talk about with Sirius today, and it was getting quite annoying. He heard a crash in the dorm, opened the door and saw Sirius picking up a vase , hurling it towards the closed door. James had fled down to the common room.

'Sirius?' He asked softly. Sirius turned around, rage still evident on his face. His expression softened slightly when he saw the scared look on Remus' face. 'Hey Remmy. Sorry we woke you up.' He apologised, casting a repairing spell on the two broken vases.

'That's okay. I was just taking a nap anyway.' He rubbed his eyes before looking at Sirius again. "Should I ask him about the nicknames?" He asked himself.

"No, not yet." He answered quickly. 'He was trying to set you up with another girl?' he said instead. 'Yeah. No matter how many times I tell him, it just doesn't get through that thick scull that I don't want a girlfriend. I don't need some girl who's after my looks. I've dated sometimes, but girls are really boring. At least, they knew nothing about anything I wanted to talk about. And besides, I want to be a free man.' He added, after thinking.

'That seems very much like you.' Remus commented gently.

Sirius smiled at him. 'Really? James must have told you that. No other way you could've known.'

'No , I didn't talk to James. You really …seem like you want to be free.' Remus said awkwardly, not knowing how to say this exactly.

'Hmm. You are good at observing, aren't you?' Remus looked at him. Sirius held his gaze laughing. 'You are! You're just too modest to say something like that about yourself.'

'Ah, you've got me all figured out!' Remus sighed dramatically. Sirius smirked at him.

'The Marauders are rubbing off on you, aren't they?' 'The Marauders?' Remus asked.

Sirius pretended to faint. 'You must be joking! Everyone knows the Marauders! We are the most fabulous group of pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!'

'So it's you guys that spiked the Pumpkin juice last Saturday. I knew it!' Remus grinned slightly. But then he glanced at the alarm clock.

Ten minutes left. He'd better go. But what excuse to use?

'Err. Sirius. I've got to get going. Didn't I tell you?' He pretended to be confused.

Sirius , however , was not pretending. 'No…you didn't.' He said slowly, as if going through his mind to see if Remus had told him anything. 'Oh, well, I've got to go to the Headmasters office. I'm going to visit my grandmother, she's terribly ill.' At least it wasn't an entire lie, his grandmother _was_ sick. He and his mother would go to see her during the Christmas holidays, or earlier, if her condition got worse.

'Oh, shall I walk you there?' Remus tensed, but relaxed immediately, as he supposed it would look rather odd. 'Thanks, but I'm fine.'

'Oh. I guess I'll see you…?' 'Probably in two days, or something. Bye Sirius.' He quickly left the dorm, and once he was out of the common room he breathed in deeply.

'I cannot let them know.' He said to himself as he made his way over to the headmaster and Poppy.

'Ah, young mr.Lupin!' Poppy exclaimed as she saw the boy sauntering towards her and Albus.

'You are perfectly in time , my dear boy! Now, let me explain a few things while we're on our way down.'

'How are you feeling?' She asked, while taking out a note book and a quill, making it write itself with a spell. 'How'd you do that?' Remus ogled at her. 'Oh it is very simple. You say _Automatique Ecrive!_ And then it writes down whatever is said. I specialised it to write down conditions, but you can also spell it to take notes.' She explained, smiling at his eagerness to learn. She may have not known the boy then, but already he held a place in her heart.

'But, how are you feeling?' She asked again. He put his hand to his head, and stated 'Warm, like always I'm nauseous, and I feel a headache coming up.'

'We are going down to the Whomping Willow, which is a secret passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Once your full moon's been, Albus will start spreading rumours about it.'

'What kind of rumours?' he frowned. 'That it contains ghosts, my dear boy.' Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. 'As it will most probably keep most people out, and it 'explains' the noises the people are going to hear tonight.'

'Oh. Okay…'

They arrived at the Willow, and Poppy pressed a knot with a long stick.

'This is how you stop the tree from moving.' She explained as he watched it all cautiously.

She led them into a tunnel, which led to a house. It seemed old, but was unharmed.

He actually felt sorry for it, as it wouldn't be unharmed for long.

'You can wait here, I brought you a book. When you feel the transformation coming, there is a cupboard where you can put your clothes and the book. I must be off now, as I have some Quidditch injury to take care off. Good luck, Remus.' She added softly .

Remus felt a little tug on his mind, his headache became worse, and his vision blurred slightly.

This was a sign for him that the transformation would come soon.

He quickly shed his robe and his other clothes, placed them together with the book and his wand in the cupboard and closed it carefully.

He grabbed a blanket from the bed, as it was cold in the Shack and sat down waiting for the first sign of-

'AARGH!' he groaned as he felt the hairs coming up, his snout and his ears.

He started crying once his limbs started to change, as it was still painful.

At last, when the transformation had completed, the wolf howled, and looked around in his new home.

A/N

Finally an update, ne?

Please review!


	6. Meeting A Mate

Disclaimer;Don't own the characters that J.K does. The ones I made myself, I do own, naturally.

This is for…Rekahneko ( you update!!) and Prieel ,my beta!!

'Remus? Someone has come to visit you.'

When Remus woke up, he was in the hospital wing. He winced a little as he felt a cut open as he shifted. 'G-goodmorning.' He yawned. 'Who's here, madame Pomphrey?'

'My name is Damian,' Said a deep voice to his right. He turned around and saw a man in his mid-twenties, Remus couldn't judge well. He had dark red hair, which was long, even longer than Sirius', and dark eyes. 'I'm your uncles mate.' He smiled bitterly. 'Or rather, I was.' Remus shot up, and regretted that immediately. 'Careful.' Damian said.

'Why are you here?' Remus asked softly. Ignoring his question, Damian looked at him.

'Your name is Remus, correct?' Remus nodded. 'What an ironic thing, to be named after a child raised by wolves.' He chuckled. 'Lucian told me a lot about your mother. She seems a kind woman. She didn't mind him being a werewolf. John, however, did. I take it he hasn't changed?' Remus didn't know the guy at all, but if he was his uncles mate, he couldn't be scum, right? 'No, he didn't like me being a werewolf. Practically shunned me. He's barely at home.' He shrugged. 'Not that I mind him being away. At least that way he won't look at me in that…frightened, yet disgusted way.'

Damian nodded. 'Those looks are deadly, aren't they? He always looked at us that way too, especially since we were both males as well.' Remus hadn't thought about that fact, at all.

'So, how do you become mates with someone?' He blurted.

Damian smiled at him. 'By having sex, of course. You claim them as your mate by biting them. They won't become a werewolf, because you're in human form.' He added at the shocked look on Remus' face.

'Oh.' He choked out. 'I see you're uncomfortable talking about this with me?'

'W-well…I n-never met another werewolf and…I just don't really know you.'

'How old are you, Remus?' The question seemed to come out of the blue.

'Err, sixteen.' 'Have you been to the werewolf registration?'

'The what?!' He stumbled. 'The werewolf registration. You get this brand.' He showed him a sort of barcode on the back of his neck.

'This is why I wear my hair long.' He grimaced. 'They do it without narcosis'

Remus gawked at the code. 'That's inhuman!' he exclaimed.

'Yeah, well, get used to it.' Damian laughed a bit.

'How's school? Do you have any, err, friends?' Remus looked at his hands.

'It's okay. There's this guy, Sirius, who seems to like me well enough, and Lily, she's nice. But other than them I don't really…have any friends.' Damian seemed to consider this before replying. 'I never had any friends at all. Until Lucian came by to my store, I never had contact…well, friendly contact, with other people, other Wizards. He was a very understanding person. I believe that…I believe that you are very much like him.'

Remus didn't know what to say. 'H-how did you know I was here?'

'Your mother told me it would do you well to meet another werewolf. So why not me? I'm family, after all.' Remus had to remember to thank his mother for that.

'She's the best.' He smiled. Damian nodded , looked upon his watch and sighed.

'Sadly, I have to go now. But I have a feeling we'll meet soon again. Bye Remus.'

'Remus! You look really awful! How's your grandmother? Is she okay?' Lily shot as soon as Remus returned to the dormitory.

'Sorry Lily, it's just that I haven't slept well. It'll get better in a few days. Could you tell me what the homework is?' Remus said smoothly. She narrowed her eyes, but grabbed her journal anyway. 'Transfiguration essay about Animal transformation, due Monday. Potions study the paragraph about common potion ingredients , and History of Magic, we've got a test on Thursday.'

He quickly scribbled this down in his own school journal and thanked her.

'But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to write my mum. Tell her I got here all right and in one piece. Doesn't trust the Flew one bit.' He went up to the dorm, and indeed starting writing a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_FM went alright, I suppose. Same as always. I can't risk telling you how they took care of the Problem, but over Christmas I'll tell you all about it._

_James is getting a bit more reasonable, at least he doesn't hex me, and pretend it was Snape, like last week. That was really stupid. Peter's not really friendly yet._

_Well, at least I have Sirius and Lily. We must think of nicknames. That way we can speak freely. Technically, write freely. Or some sort of code-language._

_That would be cool!_

_Anyway, the real reason I'm writing, Damian visited._

_He told me some things about being a ww. _

_Did you know we have to get a registration barcode in our neck?!? _

_That's just really disgusting. I wonder when I need one._

_I'm sure Father told you something about it?_

_He's a really nice guy, Damian, I mean. Not Father. Not anymore._

_But, my point is…he said he would see me soon again._

_What did he mean by that? Is he coming over for Christmas?_

_Because, I wouldn't mind he would be._

_Love,_

_Remus._

He carefully folded his letter and went for the owlery.

'Sirius!' He exclaimed, seeing the other boy there too. Sirius turned around, his hair waving around. 'Rem! You're back!' He exclaimed, pulling Remus in a brief hug. Remus winced and tensed at the contact. Sirius pulled back , frowning. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing! I was just …' Remus hackled, 'Surprised. That you would hug me.'

'I don't see why not.' Sirius shrugged. 'How was James? Tried to set you up again?' he asked quickly. 'God, no. I would've hexed his arse into the Hospital wing.'

Remus laughed a bit. 'Luckily for me, something, or rather someone else has gotten his attention. He's been planning a prank, but I don't know for who.'

'He didn't tell you?' Remus was confused. Sirius shook his head.

'Nope. All he said was it wasn't me , so no need to intercept his plans.'

A/N

Who's going to be James'victim???

Reviewswelcome!


	7. A New Friend

Disclaimer, I don't own anything you recognize, from either the Books, or other Fanfics.

Over the next few weeks, nothing actually happened. Remus didn't feel more safe because of this, though.

It was the quietness before the storm.

As he walked through the halls, late at night, after a bit of reading in the library, he could swear to have heard someone following him around.

He grasped his wand tightly in his pocket and quickened his pace.

He heard footsteps behind him again, at least, that's what they seemed to be.

Walking up a flight of stairs, he had an idea.

He dropped a book on purpose and listened closely as he bent to pick it up.

There! He knew for sure now that someone was following him.

Not wanting that someone to know that he knew, he didn't look around but kept walking.

He discretely sniffed the air, it was the all too familiar smell of grass, hair-gel and an overdoses of expensive cologne.

James Potter.

He should have known the very second it was him!

Remus turned a corner and waited there. The footsteps quickly followed, but… this was weird.

He knew James should stand before him now.

He smelled him, that's for sure. He heard no breathing for a while.

"Must be holding his breath…" Remus thought, and staid right where he was.

Sooner or later, James would have to breath.

Rather soon a small sigh came from his left and Remus acted quickly. ' Expelliarmus!' he yelled.

James crashed against the wall, and his Invisibility Cloak fell off.

He glared at Remus.

'Ow!' he muttered darkly. 'What'd you do that for?'

Remus snorted.'You were following me.'

James shrugged. 'I just…happened to be here.'

Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Then why didn't you take the Cloak off, why'd you hold your breath? Didn't want to be noticed, did you?'

James had the decency to look ashamed.

'What were you doing?' Remus asked sternly. James sighed deeply before answering.

'Okay, so maybe I was following you. I was planning to hex you.' Remus raised his eyebrows. Of course he was…

'You are so predictable.' He rolled his eyes, 'Why?'

'I don't know, maybe I'm just not that subtle…' James replied.

'I meant, why did you want to hex me?' He knew the answer already, but he wanted James to just come out and say he didn't like him.

Well, he got what he wanted, alright.

'I don't like you. I don't like the way you are around us, around _Sirius_, and I certainly don't like the fact that Evans likes you. Which I do not understand, by the way.'

Remus gave him a wry smile. 'And how am I around you? Around Sirius?'

James didn't need to be asked twice about that. 'You're a bloody pouf, that's what you are! And you don't even try to hide it, if you ask me! Honestly, writing in your journal every night, writing to your mother every day! Disappearing from the castle, visiting your grandmother? And you fancy Sirius! I know you do!' he ranted.

'I do not write every night, nor every day. I'm not a pouf, I'll have you know, and fancy Sirius? Not bloody likely.' He contorted his face into a sneer of disgust and glared at James.

'And what is so wrong about visiting your _dying_ grandmother?'

'…Well, nothing , I guess…' James didn't look him in the eye.

'But I want you to stop whatever you're doing. Sirius is my best friend, and don't you dare to think you could change that!' with that, James marched off, pulling the Invisibility Cloak over himself.

Remus waited for a few minutes before getting in back on track. He didn't want to be caught by Filch and receive a detention!

He had the feeling the caretaker didn't like him that much.

Although, he didn't seem to like _anyone_ but his cat, Mrs .Norris.

Once back in the Common Room, James acted as if nothing had happened.

It was a little annoying actually.

But, he didn't say anything, because it would only cause James to dislike him more.

And _that_ was bad.

Sirius was lounging on a couch, explaining something to Peter, who seemed to understand a little. He fell down on a chair next to Sirius and saw it was some Transfiguration of sorts.

'Hey Remmie!' Sirius exclaimed, stopping for a moment.

'Remus.' Peter nodded. 'But Sirius, I still don't understand everything. Just the spell and how to pronounce it.' He blushed a little.

Remus hesitated for minute. 'I-I could help you with it, if you'd like…' He suggested softly.

Peter and Sirius stared at him.

This was awkward…

Scratch that, it was frightening.. The silence that seemed to control them, was… scary.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius cleared his throat and said; Well, Pete, don't you suppose Remus is much better at explaining things than I am?' he looked rather relieved.

Remus knew Transfiguration wasn't Peters forte, so he could understand why Sirius would get tired of explaining.

Peters face got a hopeful gleam as he looked at Remus, who was in deep thought.

He wasn't sure whether he _really_ wanted to help Peter, or if he just wanted him to like him.

Whatever reason he had, he nodded and said;' It's true. I'm sure Sirius does a lousy job…'

Sirius let out an offended 'Hey!' and smacked him across the arm.

Remus grinned at his friend and checked his watch.

'It's nearly eleven, I'm going to bed. Night Sirius, Goodnight Peter.'

He went upstairs , got ready for bed and fell asleep within seconds.

The next few weeks, he spend the evening helping Peter with the subjects he had troubles with. The boy, in turn, would help him out with Potions and Divination, which, surprisingly, were his best subjects.

Peter had turned out to be more intelligent than Remus'd thought in the beginning.

Sure, he was a bit of a tag-along, but Remus figured he just wanted friends.

He could understand that.

So now, Remus had three friends. Sirius, Lily and Peter.

If only James would come around soon.

A/N

Please Review? I know it's short and all.


	8. Lossonce again

Having James come around proved to be even harder than he'd thought.

The more Remus tried, the less James seemed to like him.

So the only thing Remus could think of was to ignore the idiot.

'I'll talk to him, Remus.' Sirius offered as he'd told him of his problems with James.

'He's my best mate, and if _I_ can't do it…Then we'll use Evans!' he finished with a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. 'Oh no!' Lily protested. 'I don't think so, mister!!!'

Sirius had turned to her and started whining. 'Oh stop it you fool. It's not working on me.' Lily had scoffed before walking out of the common room.

'I'm sure I've got it all handled, Remus. Don't you worry.' Sirius winked at him before going to find James.

Peter looked thoughtfully. 'Well, I don't think it'll be just that easy.' He said after Remus had asked him what he was thinking about.

'Why not?' Remus frowned. 'Because James is one stubborn ass.' Peter told him.

'He's used to getting what he wants. And what he wants-' ' Is you to stop trying to infiltrate into the Marauders.' James' voice said loudly. They turned around to see him standing there, Sirius not far behind, looking guilty.

'I've told you before, Lupin, and I'm telling you now. I don't want you here. So fuck off.'

'You have no right to be mad at me! What did I _ever_ do to you!' Remus exploded.

James looked taken aback for a second, but recovered fast. 'You're trying to steal my friends!' He screamed. 'You just come and try to break six years of friendship! Well guess what? It's not going to work! Come on, Sirius, Peter.' He stomped up the stairs, and to his great surprise, Sirius followed him.

It was not long before Peter stood up too. 'I'm sorry, Remus.' He whispered before going to the dorm.

Remus couldn't believe this. He'd just made another friend, and now he lost two again!

'What are you looking at?!' Arthur Weasley snapped, a boy a year up.

It was just then Remus noticed the entire common room stare at him. Or rather, all of the people in it.

Everyone quickly looked away at the unusual snappy tone of the seventh year.

'Remus, isn't it?' He asked as he sat down next to him.

Remus nodded and opened his mouth to thank him.

'It's alright.' Arthur said before he even could tell him that. 'I know James Potter quite well. He's a bastard like that sometimes. I'm sure he'll get over it. You just ignore the prat and he'll get bored of pestering you, I know from experience. And if he doesn't…come to me, alright?'

It felt right to have someone to protect him, now that it seemed Sirius wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore.

During that month, James, Peter and Sirius were hexing him even more than they hexed Snape. What Remus couldn't understand was why Sirius was doing it. He was the first friend he'd ever had. And just after having a little chat with James, he abandoned him.

It just seemed a little odd.

He was sure James was a good guy, but he seemed awfully suspicious of Remus, and awfully protective of his loved ones.

He was determined to figure it all out.

One night, when James, Peter and Sirius were out frolicking about, he searched through James' stuff. Not a very Remus-thing to do, you'd say. But this was the mischievous Remus at work. He found James' journal, opened it with a clever spell and flipped through the pages hastily. And he was berating Remus for writing in his journal? Almost every page was scribbled full of teenage nonsense.

Not much interesting stuff in here…

_Sirius just came out to us. He's gay. Sirius Black is gay._

_GAY!! _

_How can he be gay?! He's Sirius Black, the ladies man!_

_I wonder how the hell he ever gets laid._

Remus scrunched up his nose. So Sirius was gay..

Interesting.

He moved further.

_This weird bloke just joined us in our dormitory. He's really off, I mean, he looks sick, as if he's going to faint any minute._

_I don't think we should trust him just yet, but Sirius seems to disagree._

_I think he fancies him. Even if he doesn't know it._

_I just have to find out what it is about Lupin that gives me such an odd vibe._

So James suspected _something?_

He'd been careful enough, he knew that. Still, James picked something up.

What was he to do?

Act like he didn't know that James…well…suspected or confront him?

He had a feeling that wouldn't work out very well, so he did the thing every slightly frightened, slightly neurotic werewolf would do…

He avoided James Potter and his Suspicions.

For as long as he would get away with that, that is.

A/N

WOW it's been quite a while and while I'm really sorry. I just …blugh. No inspiration at all.

It was an awfully short, bad chapter , If I can give you readers my own personal opion

You know what to do to give me yours…

…

That's right, the purple little button right over there.


	9. Photograph

Disclaimer; Don't own.

Oh, and if anyone wants to do a drawing from the pictures or anything, PLEASE DO!

As much as Remus tried avoiding James, giving the guy what he wanted didn't quite seem what the guy actually _wanted_.

James Potter was one strange bloke, Remus decided.

Now that he knew Sirius was gay, he started noticing certain things about him.

For one, he seemed to be staring at Remus a lot.

And he wasn't being that subtle about it, either. Not that Remus had expected him to be, but about something as …severe as this, one should at least try, right?  
Although, then again, Sirius wasn't your average guy, which was probably why he was friends with James. They were so much like each other it almost wasn't funny anymore.

After once again having to visit the Hospital Wing ( James appeared to excel at the Bat-Bogey Hex) he ran into Sirius, who was heading _to _the Hospital wing.

'Hey!' Remus called out in shock as he spotted him.

'Remus!' Sirius ran over to him. He looked around suspiciously, as if expecting someone( or rather, James) to jump out of nowhere.

'I am _so_ sorry! I meant to talk to you ages ago, but James is like a hawk! I mean, yeah he wears glasses and stuff, but man, he notices _everything_.' He added in a whisper.

'Oh really?' Remus asked, tone neutral. In his mind, he was screaming at Sirius.

"_If you meant to talk to me, why not just do it?!"_

'Yes!' Sirius breathed. 'So, are you alright? I mean, that was one nasty Bat-Bogey.'

Remus nodded, not trusting his voice as in insides were still having a silent rant at Sirius.

'I know.' He blurted. 'Err, I—I was there, remember.' Great, now he sounded sarcastic.

Sirius stared at him oddly as Remus smacked himself.

'Sorry about this but—Why aren't you bloody sticking up for yourself?! Do I mean so little to you?! I- I- Ugh!' Remus screamed. 'It's not as if he owns you, now does he?!'

Sirius replied, clearly in shock. 'Well no—'

'Then why not talk to me, Sirius? Why not help me when James is on a hexing tour again, hell why even join him?' Remus asked quietly.

'Remus, please. Stop talking at me like that.' He pleaded.

'I am sorry, I just…I just can't yet, okay. When my family hears about…I just can't.' he finished lamely, waving his hand around.

'Fine, then. Don't even try.' Remus amazed himself by this, and even more when he walked away without another word.

"_I just totally stood up for myself. I did it!"_

JIFWAJP WAPFJ WJPF PWA

As soon as he got to the dormitory, he started writing his mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_You'll never guess what happened. _

_Today I ran into Sirius, and he was all apologetic and stuff, and he said he couldn't tell James he wanted to be friends with me too, because of something James knows about him, and he doesn't want his family to know._

_Now, I know what it is, that James knows about Sirius that Sirius doesn't want his family to know._

_Mum, he's not straight. He's gay. GAY! Isn't that great!?_

_Also, James is still on to me I believe._

_I read his diary._

_I hadn't planned to do it, but the idea just got to me, and I did it._

_I know I shouldn't have, but at least now I have some information._

_Love,_

_Remus._

He quickly folded the letter and ran to the Owlery.

There, he ran into another surprise.

Damian.

'Remus!' he exclaimed cheerfully, sending off his owl.

'Damian? What are you doing here?' Remus smiled widely.

'I'm replacing the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's disappeared quite suddenly, no?' Damian grinned. 'Sadly as it is, I am happy to be here. Now, I can watch your back.' At Remus' questioning look, Damian clarified quickly.

'Clemence told me about your problems with that Potter boy. Now, Remus, I used to know a Potter, and believe me, it's not that easy to earn their trust. But once you have it…'

'I thought you didn't have any friends before Lucian?' Remus frowned.

'I met Henry Potter through Lucian. He was a right bastard at first. He didn't think I was good enough for your uncle.' Damian sighed dreamily.

'I showed him, though.'

Remus was curious now. 'What did you do?' he asked breathily.

'I showed him how well my duelling skills are. Several times.' He smirked in a way Remus had seen many Slytherins do .

'What house were you in?' Remus asked suspiciously.

'Slytherin. That of course, was the main reason of his distrust.'

Remus laughed along with Damian. That much was obvious. Gryffindors hated Slytherins, and visa versa.

'And Lucian was a Gryffindor?' Remus asked. 'He was. You don't understand why he liked me in the first place, then, do you?'

Remus shook his head. 'To be honest, I never asked him why. Shall we head down to my office, the Owlery isn't exactly a nice place for conversation, is it?'

Jiwjrt aej wojit wo

Remus sat down in the comfy looking chair as Damian shuffled around a bit.

'Ah here it is!' he exclaimed, holding up what looked like a photo-album.

'This was your uncle when I first saw him. I took a picture of him the day after.' He added quickly when Remus frowned.

'I took a lot of pictures of him , actually. Back then, I didn't think anything of it, and he never seemed to notice, so I kept on doing it.

Then, after I had opened my bookstore, he visited. And asked how many photographs of him I had by now.' Damian smiled at the memory.

'Have a look.' He handed Remus the photo-album and sat back in his chair.

The first picture was of a small, blonde boy, who looked distantly like Remus himself, reading in the Library.

His reading glasses slipped off his nose, and he pushed them back up delicately.

Remus understood why Damian had taken a picture of this, it was adorable.

The farther he got, the older Lucian got.

'How many pictures do you have?!' Remus asked in awe as he finished.

'Over a thousand, I think. I haven't counted, really.' Damian shrugged.

'You can have a couple, if you want.'

Remus picked the first one, one of Lucian when he was about sixteen, lounging outside against a tree, and one with Damian and Lucian, holding each other.

'Thanks.' He smiled shyly as he pocketed the photograps.

'Anytime.' Damian checked his watch. 'It's almost time for dinner, you better go. And Remus, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me, alright?'

'I won't.' Remus hasted himself to the Great Hall and sat down next to Lily.

'Where have you been all afternoon?' she asked curiously.

Quietly, Remus told her about Damian, though he left the part about him and Lucian being werewolves out.

'Really, that's amazing! Do you think he's going to be a good teacher? Honestly, Professor Backer was a bit of a loony, don't you think?' Lily sighed.

'Show me some of those pictures!' Remus retrieved the pictures from his pocket, and Lily giggled.

'And he has over a thousand of them?' Lily asked amazed.

'Yep. He looks a bit like me there, doesn't he?' Remus remarked about the first picture.

Lily cocked her head to the side. 'Yes, he does. A lot, actually.'

Professor Dumbledore ordered everyone to be silent, and introduced Damian.

Remus was pleased to note that the Marauders were applauding loudly, looking at each other in glee. 'He looks like he's cool!' Peter shouted over the noise.

'Doesn't he!?' Sirius agreed.

James nodded and said. 'He looks familiar! Like a friend of my older brother, in fact!'

Remus snapped his head up at James' statement.

That would be too much of a coincidence.

Could it be the same Potter family? It would explain why they were behaving the same way.

Jwirj waij teaj awitj

Right, finally an update!

I just need it to be Christmas in this story, then something exciting will happen!

Reviews are most welcome!


	10. Registration

Oh yeah., Disclaimers first!

DON"T OWN!

There, now on with this chapter!

Both Lily and Remus hasted themselves to class after lunch, as Damian's class was next.

They got there early, and, naturally no-one but Damian was there.

'Good afternoon, Remus!' he said with a huge grin. 'Who's your friend, eh?' he winked as if in conspiracy.

Lily stepped forward and told him she was Lily Evans. A true friend, not the back-stabbing kind.

'Ah, yes, Remus has told me about that Potter boy. I wonder if he needs as much as convincing as Henry did. Anyway, take your seats.'

The two students sat down in the front and chatted with Damian until the others started arriving.

Remus looked at the back of the classroom, but the Marauders hadn't arrived yet.

They'd probably pull something off.

'Oh, Remus, stay after class, please.' Damian said softly, with a meaningful look before moving on on normal tone.

'Is everyone present?' Not a second after he'd asked his question , Sirius and James barged in, Peter close on their heels.

'Sorry Professor!' They quickly took their seats and Damian raised an eyebrow at them.

'What do you suppose their punishment should be, class, for being late and loud?'

His eyes swept through the students, halting at Lily. She had a gleeful look on her face.

'I think they should be assisting in this lesson, Professor.' She said.

Damian nodded and got his wand out of his pocket.

'If you three would please stand up, I'm going to demonstrate a stronger version of Petrificulus Totalus.'

'I can't believe he Stunned us like that!' James voice drifted into the classroom as he left said room.

Remus snorted a little and waited until he and Damian were alone.

'I wanted to discuss your Registration. Your mother Flooed me this morning and told me it's a week from now. I thought you should know this as soon as possible, because, you can't really prepare for something like that, but…you can try. And, I was wondering if you would allow me to lengthen your hair? It would avoid questions about the mark once you have it.'

Remus swallowed thickly. In a weeks time, he was getting Barcoded.

Barcoded, for Merlin's sake!

'But won't everyone notice my suddenly long hair?' Remus asked, picking up a string of his tawny hair.

'I suppose so...But that's better than them seeing your mark, trust me. Now, get to your next class!' Damian ruffled his hair and then shooed him out of the classroom.

The week went way too fast to Remus' liking.

Before he knew it, he was in Dumbledore's office, his mother and Damian also present.

'I wanted to come with you, you know, because I know what it feels like.' Damian explained at his questioning glaze. 'Let's hope they've changed their ways of Registration…'

'Floo-powder is right there, Mr.Lupin. Now , I wish you success and I ask you, take as much time off as you like. This is not to be taken lightly.' Dumbledore sighed.

'You can spend the nights in infirmary , which'll protect you from nosy dorm-mates.'

Did that man know everything?

Remus grabbed a hand of Floo-powder and stepped into Dumbledore's fireplace after Damian had disappeared into the green flames.

He felt the familiar tugs and bumps and seconds later, he was faced with the floor of the Ministry of Magic.

Fantastic.

Rubbing his sore nose as he stood up, he looked around.

Damian quickly grabbed his arm and walked over to his mum.

'Name?' the girl behind the counter asked, poising her quill above the parchment.

'Remus John Lupin.' Remus said, quickly. He was quite nervous about what was going to happen.

'Father? Mother?'

'John Lupin and Clémence Lupin.'

She had a very annoying voice, a bit of a nasal tone to it.

'Alright, if you'll wait here, someone will get you and Registrate you. Have seat over there.'

Remus and his uncle and mother sat down and waited for about an hour.

'Good luck.' His mother whispered, knowing what was to come, and that she wasn't allowed in with her son.

'We'll be right here.'Damian offered as some sort of comfort, and Remus nodded before walking into the room where he was directed.

'Right, Mr.Lupin?' a fairly kind looking man asked him, holding some sort of notebook in his hands.

'Yes, sir.' He sat down on the shiny table and crossed his legs at the ankles.

'Do you have any illnesses?' Remus thought about that for a moment.

'Err, not right now…'

'Any history of psychical or mental illnesses?'

'…No?' Why was he asking Remus all of this?

'Would you like me to chain you or do you think you can get through this without hurting me?' The Healer asked, holding some sort of stamp in his hand.

'Mr.Lupin, do you know what it means to be Registrated?'

'Err, I get a barcode at the back of my neck…' The Healer smiled briefly.

'Yes, yes. This is how it is done. You see, this is the barcode we've given you, with the right numbers underneath. You are Number 809653, and this is the code that belongs with that number. In the future, you'll do good to remember your number, because you need it every time you come here for examination. Which brings me to the following…'

The Healer waved his wand around a few times, like Madame Pomphrey always did when she had healed him.

'Good, good, you're in perfect health! Okay, now to the nasty part. I'm going to push this onto the back of your neck, and it will hurt. Ink will automatically insert in your skin and form a "tattoo"…Ready?'

Remus wasn't ready at all, but he nodded anyway. Before he could see the Healers hand moving, a sharp pain invaded his neck.

Tears sprang into his eyes, and he gripped the table tighter.

'Okay, it's over. Here, drink this to dull the pain.' Remus was handed a small vial , he recognized it's scent immediately. Painkiller.

He gulped it all down without hesitation and the Healer was talking again.

'In a month, you will return here to let me check up on you, and if anything goes wrong with the Mark, contact us immediately!'

After one last examination, Remus was allowed to go, and he quickly left the unbelievably white room.

'How are you feeling, Remus darling?' Clémence asked, a hand placed on his shoulder.

'I'm…fine. I just want to sleep.' He smiled tiredly at her.

' Of course, I understand. Let's get you back to Hogwarts then!'

Later that afternoon, Remus stumbled into the dorm, sinking down on his stomach on his bed, as his neck hurt like hell.

'Where have you been?' Sirius' voice suddenly cut through the silence.

'Out.' He grumbled. Sleep.

He just wanted to close his eyes and--

'Out? Why is your neck all red?' The other boy sank down on his bed.

'Someone thought it was funny to hex it.' Remus mumbled.

'Really? I don't buy it.'

At that moment, James and Peter arrived and Remus never thought he'd ever be more happy to see them.

Sirius fell to the ground in shock and scrambled away from Remus' bed.

It looked quite comically.

So he laughed.

Insanely.

James and Peter looked at him, both wearing shocked expressions.

And to his surprise, James joined in the laughter.

Just as insanely.

a/N

Dun dun dun!

Was about time don't cha think 

Please review??


	11. Coming outSort of

Disclaimer; Don't own anything J.K does!

Remus ended up staying in bed for two days, and then he got bored.

He'd never liked the Hospital wing, having spent so much time in it, so he'd just slept in the Dormitory, casting light wards on his bed.

Damian had visited him earlier, asking how he was doing. The Mark had hurt the first day, quite badly too, but the painkiller-potions had dimmed that.

Now, he was feeling quite fine. His neck was still a bit red and sore, but that was all, luckily.

He had to go back to the Minestery soon, but he wasn't too worried. The Healer that had treated him there, was a nice guy.

x-x-x-

Of course, Sirius had not given up on finding out what was wrong with Remus, but Remus was very careful.

As soon as the tattoo was better, and he was going to class, Damian had cast a Spell on his hair, which caused it to grow a little faster than usual. Now, it just covered the tattoo.

He was also happy that it was getting colder, so he could wear scarves to cover his neck.

He had the constant feeling someone was staring at it.

Though everytime he looked around, no one was staring at him. Well, besides Sirius, of course.

But he could deal with him.

x-x-x

He was just enjoying a nice, quiet moment at his favourite spot in the Library, when suddenly, James Potter appeared in front of him.

'I need to ask you something.' He said, in a rather grave tone.

Remus raised his eyebrows and hummed encouraging.

'What, exactly, are your, err, feeling towards Sirius?' James looked around uncomfortably.

Remus chuckled lightly and closed his book. 'You came all the way over _here_, to ask me that?

This is the library, for your information. Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, fainting from the smell of books by now?'

James just stared at him blankly. 'Well, normally, I'd never come here, but this concerns my best friend, and thus, concerns me.'

'Why are you even talking to _me_, about Sirius?' Remus decided to be a little annoying.

He deserved some fun, after all.

'Because…Sirius talked to me, the other day, and I don't think it was…erm…Fair of me to stop him from befriending you. So …I wanted to say that I am sorry.' James looked sincere.

'But I still don't trust you completely!' he added quickly.

'Okay.' Remus said, and opened his book again, dismissing the conversation.

'…Okay?' James didn't get that, though..

'I accept your apology. Now, you can go and tell Sirius he has permission to talk to me again. So, bye.' Remus said slowly, waving his hand towards the door.

James frowned and turned around, muttering to himself all the way out.

x-x-x

'He apologised?!' Lily shrieked painfully high, and near his ear.

'Yes! He even came to the Library.' Remus covered his sensitive ears in advance.

'HE CAME TO THE LIBRARY?!' She shot up from her seat in said Library.

Madam Pince glared at them and pressed her finger to her mouth.

'Sorry…' Lily mouthed at her before turning back to Remus.

'Tell me all about it.' She whispered, eyes wide open.

'Well, he said that , basically, Sirius could talk to me again and blah blah , but he still didn't trust me. Which means, I'm still not off the hook,' he finished sadly.

'Yeah..But at least you've got Black back!' She paused. 'That sounds funny.'

x-x-x

At lunch that same day, Sirius sat down near Remus and asked him for the strawberry jam.

During Charms, he offered to help Remus with the charm they were practising.

And at dinner, he even sat down next to him and poured him some pumpkin juice, even though Remus didn't like pumpkin juice.

It was a start.

x-x-x

The real thing came when Remus least expected it, though.

Just when he was nearly asleep, Sirius crawled into his bed.

'Remus?' He whispered. ' Are you awake?'

Remus contemplated pretending he wasn't, but found that he couldn't.

'Yes.'He whispered back.

'Good…' Sirius shifted a little. 'I wanted to apologise for acting like a coward. They're gonna disown me anyway…' He sighed. 'I have to tell you something…Something that James didn't want me to tell you.'

Remus nodded, and then realised that Sirius couldn't see that.

'Go ahead.' He grabbed Sirius hand in support.

'It might be the worst situation to tell you in, but…I'm gay.'

Remus thought about what to say for a second. Sirius started gliding out of bed.

'I know.' Remus said dryly. That stopped Sirius' movements.

'You know?! What?' Sirius exclaimed. 'How?'

'Ah well…I have a gaydar.' Remus laughed.

'A what?' Sirius asked, puzzled. 'A gaydar, Sirius. I can tell if you're gay.'

'How?' Of course he couldn't possibly tell Sirius he could smell it, but he also couldn't tell him he read James' diary. 'I just…sense it. You're girly.'

'I am not!' Sirius said indignantly.

'You are! Now shut up you pansy, I wanna sleep!' James yelled from over the other side of the room.

'See…Good night.' Remus turned around and closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that he was in bed, with Sirius Fucking Black.

'So you're okay with it?' Sirius asked. 'Of course, you idiot! Why else would you still be in my bed?'

'…Good point!' Sirius said cheerfully. 'So , does that mean I can stay in your bed?'

He added in a suggestive tone, which made Remus shiver.

'Erm…I suppose so.' He said, regretting his decision almost immediately.

How would he survive Sirius in his bed?!

A/N

I know , I know, It's been long , and it is short but I just..liked that sentence very much at the end and wanted to keep it at the end!

Xx

Rowan-chan!!!


	12. Message argh

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
